


受害犯

by KillerStar



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gang Rape, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerStar/pseuds/KillerStar
Summary: 只是想搞点过激车。又脏又病，抹布注意，小妈（舅妈？）注意。堂岛辽太郎养猫了。
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Dojima Ryotaro, Adachi Tohru/Narukami Yu, Adachi Tohru/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	受害犯

“那我走了，下次再来看你可能要晚一段时间。”  
堂岛犹豫了两秒，仔细看了看他。  
“…喂，你真的还好吗？”

好痛。  
脑袋被摁在水泥地板上，足立透只顾关注到头皮被拉扯的疼痛，还没来得及张口抱怨半句，裤子就被扯了下来——冰凉的液体挤进肠道，他几乎是自动张开嘴，努力伸着舌头去舔那一点点白色粉末。有人拉扯他的胳膊，金属针头扎进了皮肤，于是他连头皮上那一点疼痛也忘记了，仰起头吃掉一团柔软或者坚硬的肉。  
“这婊子怎么变成这样了，”高村不满地拎着狱友的脑袋，使劲往深里顶了顶，挤得身下人喉间发出窒息的咕噜声才满意，“你们拿他干什么了？”  
“哎呀，就用了点药嘛。”  
大川正饶有兴致地把玩遥控器，他已经操腻了这个家伙，正在观察不同档位电流下的人体反应。不过显然他是无法得出精确数据了，因为这个男人已经彻底沉溺到药品带来的幻觉中，还含着鸡巴身体就不由自主痉挛了起来，嘴角淌出的涎水一路滴落到地上，活像被彻底弄坏的玩物。高村顶着喉咙深处软肉胡乱射了一通，抽出来在他脸上蹭来蹭去，抹得满面体液乱七八糟，又掐着他下巴蹲下身仔细看了看，“这样没事吗，不会玩死了吧？”  
“不会，你看这不是还有反应？”大川一把将嗡嗡作响的玩具扯出肠道，穴口颤巍巍地收缩了几下，屁股便欲求不满地迎了上来，像发情的猫一样不知羞耻地蹭着人裤管叫春。  
于是男人们嘻嘻哈哈地笑了起来，甚至恶作剧般点燃烟在狱友腿根处按灭，皮肉细嫩处的灼痛令他在梦中试图蜷缩起来、又一次次被恶意拉开。好痛啊，足立透在谵妄的缝隙里飘飘荡荡，是哪里痛也不清楚，他好像听见小姑娘清脆的歌。满眼怪异的霓虹乱闪，他被晃得神经刺痛又闭不上眼，只能任由泪水溢出。恐惧与快感在刀尖上舞蹈，往后一步是他从云端跌落，摔断了脊骨——足立透睁开眼，一只穿皮鞋的脚正踩着他脊椎反复碾过，他没能忍住那声哀鸣，于是脸也被踩到了地上。长毛地毯居然还有几分温暖，他被身后不知道第几个男人踩着脑袋干，自己都没意识到自己在又哭又喘。足立透脑袋贴着地板，脚步声被羊毛柔化得朦胧杂乱，但捅进他身体里的人可并不这么想。狱中恶棍都许久没摸过女人，如今这个虽然不是女人，倒是比娼妓吃过的鸡巴还多。他们胡闹着随意掌掴这位俘虏，乐于看见那细白皮肉上浮起肿胀红痕，先前烟头烫过的地方还没长好，被这么一虐待自然开裂流血，同那只吞吐男人性器的艳色穴眼倒是相得益彰。他们欢呼着拿啤酒故意浇他，看他瑟缩着湿淋淋的样子哄堂大笑，像虐待一只猫儿一样又踩又踢。  
足立透短短黑发结成湿漉漉的绺，眼瞳被毒品与性催得迷乱失焦，连惨叫都发不出来，只会吐着嫩红舌尖喘气。犯人们嫌他叫得没劲，又怎么也操不醒他，干脆叫他尝尝新花样——啤酒瓶盖崩落到足立透面前，他还没能理解这小物件的意义，屁股就被掰开了——白花花的精液争先恐后溢出，又被啤酒瓶口结结实实堵了回去。劣质酒液冰凉刺激，烧得整个肠道火辣辣生疼，他终于尖叫起来，翻着白眼摇头摆尾胡乱挣扎，又被死死摁住手脚，惨遭凌虐的穴口湿漉漉红嫩嫩地外翻，金色酒液混着白浊乱七八糟淌了一地。足立透失却理智地尖叫到快破音，小腹上又狠狠挨了一脚，干脆连着也失了禁，躺在复杂的液体里人事不省。

堂岛沉默地开着车，努力控制自己不要为了泄愤撞上路灯。后座的人披着外套睡得很熟，因此他甚至连烟也不敢点，只是在快到家时停在了便利店边。  
牛奶，饭团——犹豫了足足一分钟，堂岛还是没有伸手去碰那盒冈本。结完账回到车里，足立透已经醒了，悉悉索索地探出头乱动。  
“你醒了吗？已经快到家了，等下吃点东西再睡。”堂岛想把塑料袋放在副驾座上，足立透却才不管，直接探身过来抓，从袋子里拆出了一瓶甜香蕉牛奶。


End file.
